Dear Ginny
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction : Ginny reçoit une lettre d'amour anonyme...Yuri, femslash : HermioneGinny


**Auteure :** Erin Gryffin

**Traductrice :** Julielal

**Correctrices :** Lirius et Padfoony

**Pairing :** Ginny/Hermione

**Rating :** K+, ou T à la rigueur, parce qu'il arrive à Hermione d'oublier comment parlent les jeunes filles bien élevées.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction _Dear Ginny_ de _**Erin Griffyn**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.  
Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur J.K. Rowling, et nous ne faisons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_Note de la traductrice :_ cette histoire se déroule au cours de la cinquième année du trio, mais ça n'a pas grande importance excepté pour une petite mention d'Ombrage. Si vous insistez on peut dire que c'est légèrement UA parce que les yeux de Ginny sont verts et pas marrons, et parce que le deuxième prénom d'Hermione ne commence pas par un L (c'est Jane si j'ai bonne mémoire), mais franchement…

_Note de la traductrice 2 :_ trouver un yuri lisible sans avoir envie de vomir ou de pleurer est un chemin de croix. Cette histoire n'est pas extraordinaire en soi, mais je la trouve belle comme tout, et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir pu la traduire. Voilà, filez lire maintenant !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chère Ginny,_

_Il y a de fortes chances que tu ne reçoives jamais cette lettre, même si elle renferme toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties ces derniers mois. Ici sont tous les mots que je voudrais tant avoir le courage de dire tout haut sans le pouvoir. C'est trop dur. Certains disent que c'est contre nature, mais je sais que si, par miracle, je pouvais un jour te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, alors plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. J'espère que quand tu te regardes dans une glace tu vois la même beauté que moi lorsque je te regarde à la dérobée depuis l'endroit où je m'assois. J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux roux, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ; jusqu'à ce que je te vois pour ce qui me sembla être la première fois l'an passé. Cette année avait été très perturbante, mais je tenais pour certaine une chose : je mourrais sans regret si je pouvais glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux, si je pouvais me plonger dans tes yeux d'émeraude. Le trouble s'est emparé de moi à cette pensée, et pour cette raison le fait que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre me soulage. Un jour, peut-être, sauras-tu ce que je ressens ; et peut-être même que la Lune deviendra violette, que les enfants de moldus comme moi seront accueillis à bras ouvert dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Dernièrement, je n'ai eu que toi à l'esprit, et mon travail est le dernier de mes soucis lorsque je me trouve à m'imaginer en train d'embrasser chacune de tes tâches de rousseur. Jamais mon cœur n'a ressenti autant de joie et de peine qu'à ta vue. Je vais finir cette lettre avant de me ridiculiser encore plus. La dernière chose qu'il me reste à te dire est que je t'aime, et que je ne te souhaite que le meilleur. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione L. Granger_

Hermione relut la lettre qu'elle venait de terminer en secouant sa main pour se débarrasser des crampes dans ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de commencer à écrire, mais elle s'aperçut que cela soulageait son inquiétude intérieure. Elle regretta son geste avant même que l'encre de sa signature n'ait fini de sécher. Elle espérait qu'au moins, maintenant, elle pourrait travailler sur ses BUSES sans être totalement ailleurs. Elle jeta un œil, en bâillant, à l'horloge murale de la bibliothèque. Elle avait passé la dernière demi-heure ici. Elle indiquait 'heure du petit-déjeuner'. L'aiguille n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de l'icône 'Cours de la matinée'. Hermione rangea précipitamment sa plume et son encre dans son sac et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges, dans laquelle elle attendit le début du cours.

Je devrais cacher ça. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis amoureuse de la sœur de mon ami, ni même de la sœur de qui que ce soit, pensa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et en exécutant un mouvement vif qui fit siffler l'air au-dessus du parchemin. Elle regarda son nom et celui de son aimée disparaître de la feuille, puis décida de la garder pour la mettre dans son journal après le repas. Hermione vit le professeur Flitwick arriver, et tassa le parchemin dans son sac sans cérémonie. Elle ne l'entendit pas par la suite tomber sur le sol, après que quelqu'un ait donné un coup dans son sac.

Au déjeuner, Hermione mangeait sa tourte et buvait sa limonade en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Harry et Ron parler de Sirius, en code. Elle sortit ensuite son pot d'encre pour retravailler ses notes de Sortilège. "Oh non," gémit-elle doucement en fouillant dans son sac encore et encore à la recherche de sa lettre d'amour. Une voix sur sa droite la fit sursauter si fort qu'elle tomba presque de sa chaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" Hermione sursauta de nouveau lorsque Ginny posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer momentanément. "Et ben, tu es drôlement nerveuse."

"Euh… Ma plume porte-bonheur. Elle ne porte pas vraiment bonheur, mais, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai plus confiance en moi quand je l'utilise," mentit Hermione. Ginny afficha une expression pensive.

"Je ne te croyais pas superstitieuse, avec toute cette histoire contre Trelawney, mais je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider à la retrouver." Ginny parcourut la table et le sol du regard tout en marmonnant. "Cela dit, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin, surtout toi, d'une plume ou d'autre chose du genre pour te donner plus de confiance en cours. Tu t'en sors toujours comme un chef." Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à chercher la plume imaginaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione , qui fouillait toujours son sac, n'abandonne.

"Je l'ai peut-être laissée dans notre dernière classe, j'irai la chercher après manger."

"Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Je pense que la première sonnerie ne va pas tarder."

"Merci de m'avoir aidé à chercher, Ginny," dit Hermione en se levant de table.

"Bonne chance, même si je doute que tu en aies besoin," répéta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement. L'estomac d'Hermione se tortilla autour de son repas fraîchement avalé. Avec un rapide signe de la main à ses amis, elle partit précipitamment, puis elle lâcha un juron lorsque, comme l'avait dit Ginny, la cloche signalant la fin du déjeuner sonna. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à récupérer sa lettre et à se précipiter à l'autre bout du château avant le début du prochain cours. Hermione émit un second juron, un qui aurait coûté au moins vingt points à Gryffondor si n'importe quel Préfet, professeur ou fantôme l'avait entendu. Quelques tableaux lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur.

"Désolée," leur dit-elle, et apparemment ils lui pardonnèrent. Durant le cours suivant, Hermione garda une apparence studieuse, prenant en note le minimum du cours du professeur McGonagall, mais son cœur martelait contre sa poitrine. Et si, s'inquiéta-t-elle, quelqu'un trouvait sa lettre d'amour et connaissait le contre-sort pour faire réapparaître les noms ? Et si il ou elle venait lui faire avouer, ou (pire) s'il en parlait à Ginny ? Que dirait-elle, que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle aurait découvert les sentiments qu'Hermione nourrissait à son égard, même lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum pour tenter de se prouver le contraire ?

Une ou deux fois, le professeur McGonagall avait jeté un œil à ce que sa meilleure élève avait écrit, et Hermione savait qu'elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cela dit, ses notes étaient justes et précises, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi incroyablement approfondies que de coutume. Le professeur s'était dit qu'Hermione avait juste besoin de lever un peu le pied, ce qu'elle méritait amplement, mais elle espérait que ses notes ne diminueraient pas trop. Là, le professeur de métamorphose se serait inquiété.

Hermione, quant à elle, continua à paniquer. Quelles seront les conséquences lorsque la personne, qui aurait lue la lettre et découverte sa signature, se rendrait compte que la lettre était adressée à une autre fille ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si c'était un Serpentard qui tombait dessus, comme Pansy Parkinson ou cette face de rat de Drago 'Je Suis Un Mangemort' Malfoy. S'il la découvrait, ou même s'il en avait vent, sa vie serait finie, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait que penser aux éventuelles conséquences positives pour se calmer un peu les nerfs. Et si Ginny l'apprenait ? Elle savait que c'était peu probable, mais même ? Et si le professeur Flitwick la trouvait et, connaissant parfaitement l'écriture d'Hermione, savait que c'était elle même sans la signature, et qu'il la lui rendait au prochain cours ? Et si la personne qui trouvait la lettre ne découvrait rien ou avait oublié le contre-sort ? Et si c'était un élève de première année, et que le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour effacer les noms était trop complexe pour lui ? Cette dernière pensée remonta légèrement le moral d'Hermione, et elle parvint à se concentrer un peu mieux sur le reste du cours.

Ne se sentant plus aussi malade d'inquiétude qu'auparavant, Hermione alla dîner avec le reste de sa maison. Elle remarqua aussitôt un attroupement de filles autour de Ginny, qui murmurait au-dessus de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, qui lui avait gardé une place.

"Ca va ? Tu avais l'air assez agitée au déjeuner," fit remarquer Ron.

"Oui, je vais bien… Merci. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?" Elle eut fit un léger mouvement de la tête en direction du groupe de filles occupées à murmurer et à glousser. Harry répondit, avec un haussement d'épaules :

"Ginny a trouvé une lettre d'amour, aujourd'hui, en cours. Elle n'est pas signée, et il n'y a pas d'en-tête pour dire à qui elle est adressée, mais elle est sûre que c'est pour elle." Si Hermione avait été en train de manger quelque chose, elle se serait étouffée avec.

"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?" Ron, qui était occupé à étudier sa cuisse de dinde avant d'y mordre à pleines dents, commença à parler avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe. "Avale d'abord Ron, je préférerais ne pas avoir à prendre deux bains aujourd'hui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Préfet doit se comporter à table… et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel !"

"Hé, on se calme vous deux. Ginny pense, ou plutôt elle sait, que c'est pour elle parce que la lettre parle de cheveux roux, d'yeux verts et de tâches de rousseur."

"Ca peut être n'importe lequel des quatre Weasley."

"Ouais, mais je ne vois pas qui voudrait leur écrire des lettres d'amour," dit Harry en regardant Ron et les jumeaux avec une grimace.

"Hé !"

Hermione acquiesça, et Harry adressa un grand sourire à son meilleur ami avant de hausser les épaules.

"Désolé, Ronichou, mais je ne vois personne qui t'écrirait une lettre d'amour en détaillant tes tâches de rousseur." Hermione regarda de nouveau Ginny. Elle avait l'air incroyablement heureuse, et elle arborait une expression rêveuse, mais Hermione vit aussi sa curiosité. Comme si elle avait senti son regard, Ginny Weasley se tourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux. Elle fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer la lettre d'amour, et la jeune fille plus âgée lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Alors… C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Tu sais, je me dis presque que j'aurais aimé que ce soit moi, vu la façon dont elle réagit. Elle est toute étourdie et gloussante depuis la fin des cours." Hermione acquiesça de nouveau et demanda à Harry de surveiller ses affaires pendant qu'elle allait se renseigner. Elle se dirigea vers Ginny et les autres filles, et Ginny donna un petit coup sur la cuisse de Lavande.

"Pousse-toi pour qu'Hermione puisse voir." Lavande s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir à une place vide que Seamus avait délaissée par dégoût masculin de ce sujet de conversation, pendant que Parvati occupait le siège à gauche de la fille Weasley. "Lis ça ! C'est pas romantique ?" Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lire la lettre, puisqu'elle l'avait écrite, mais elle fit tout de même semblant.

"Waou, c'est adorable."

"Je sais !" La voix de Ginny était à deux doigts de partir dans les aigus. "Oh Hermione, je sais qu'il a jeté un sort sur le parchemin pour cacher son nom, et comme je sais que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée, je t'en supplie, aide-moi à trouver qui c'est ! J'ai essayé tous les charmes de Révélation que je connais, mais rien ne fonctionne."

Hermione examina le parchemin qui se trouvait entre ses mains et fit semblant de réfléchir à d'autres charmes de Révélation susceptibles de briser le sortilège. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et lentement lui fit faire deux cercles puis un petit coup de poignet, mais, comme prévu, rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya de nouveau avec un sortilège différent.

"Euh…D'accord." Elle imprima à sa baguette un mouvement de demi-cercle et dit "Scriptonos !" Rien ne se passa, les sortilèges inventés fonctionnent rarement. "Merde," marmonna-t-elle, et les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent.

"Hermione ! Depuis quand dis-tu des gros mots ?" Hermione rosit un peu, mais ne répondit pas exactement à la question. Pour tout dire, elle s'était aperçue que sa langue avait fourché plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, et elle avait plus juré cette seule année scolaire que toutes les autres réunies.

"Désolée. C'était mon sortilège le plus puissant, et il n'a même pas eu le plus petit effet. Peut-être, euh…qu'"il" n'a pas signé comme tu le pensais. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas mis les noms parce qu'il savait que l'objet de son affection, toi, connaîtrait le contre-sort et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que tu saches qu'il t'aime."

"Mais pourquoi il mettrait 'Chère' et 'Avec tout mon amour' s'il n'avait pas l'intention de signer ?"

"Peut-être qu'il avait commencé à le faire avant de se raviser."

"Même au début avec 'Chère' ?" Hermione hocha la tête.

"Peut-être qu'il voulait mettre les noms au début, mais il a pensé - tu sais – que ça arriverait jusqu'à moi. Quiconque est un peu observateur sait qu'on est amies, et j'ai ma petite réputation ici, alors il aurait deviné que tu viendrais me voir pour avoir de l'aide et il a décidé de laisser ça comme ça, au cas où la lettre atterrirait entre d'autres mains que les siennes." Lorsque Ginny parut considérer cette réponse acceptable, Hermione soupira mentalement de soulagement. "Ce que je peux faire, continua-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, c'est regarder l'écriture et le contenu pour avoir quelques indices et rétrécir le champ des possibilités. Tu sais déjà que c'est pour toi à cause du commentaire sur les cheveux roux. En regardant l'écriture, je dirais que ce mec est plutôt féminin. Où as-tu trouvé cette lettre ?" Ginny réfléchit, puis son visage s'éclaira.

"Oh, je l'ai trouvée en Sortilèges, ça veut dire qu'elle a dû être laissée par un gars de la classe d'avant ! C'était le groupe Gryffondor-Serpentard… par contre, je ne sais pas quelle année." Hermione ressentit un léger soulagement, mais elle vit également une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Ginny à l'idée qu'Harry aurait pu lui écrire cette lettre. La cinquième année savait qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde féminin, et Hermione avait suffisamment relu ses devoirs pour savoir à quoi ressemblait son écriture. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour le dire à Ginny, et ne se sentit pas le moins du monde coupable pour avoir fait éclater cette petite bulle d'espoir. Un peu salope, sur ce coup là.

"Les seuls garçons que je connais et qui soient féminins dans ces deux maisons sont Neville et Drago. Mais je ne connais personne dans les autres années."

"Mais…Mais ça ne peut pas être l'un d'eux !" Prise au dépourvu par cette brusque exclamation, Hermione recula légèrement et Ginny se calma un peu avant de s'expliquer. "Regarde, il dit qu'il aura le courage de me dire ce qu'il ressent le jour où la Lune deviendra violette, et qu'il n'était pas accepté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ca ressemble à Neville d'avoir la trouille et tout, mais c'est un Sang Pur, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il écrive si bien. Puisque cette personne s'est qualifiée de Moldu, ça ne peut pas être Drago non plus parce qu'il vit quasiment dans l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'il déteste les moldus. Désolée Hermione."

"C'est réciproque, crois-moi, mais tu as parfaitement raison. Cela dit, comme je l'ai dit, il peut s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je vais essayer de trouver quelle classe avait Sortilèges avant moi, comme ça on y arrivera mieux."

"Et si c'était les cinquièmes années ?" demanda Hermione.

"Je mènerais mon enquête sur chaque mec dans les deux maisons pour trouver qui c'est. Il y a peut-être quelques garçons avec qui on n'a jamais essayé de faire connaissance à Serpentard. Ooh ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose !"

"Quoi ?"

"Et si c'était quelqu'un à qui on a déjà pensé mais qui a changé l'écriture avec un sort ?"

"Tu peux essayer, mais tu ne crois pas que les charmes qu'on a essayés auraient brisé le sort ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et zut."

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour briser le sort ce soir après mes devoirs. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans mes notes. Je vais prendre la lettre, et je ferais ce que je pourrais pour l'analyser," dit Hermione. Elle avait espéré pouvoir garder l'original, faire une copie, et rendre la fausse lettre à Ginny le lendemain ou plus tard dans la soirée. Quoiqu'elles essayent toutes les deux, elles devraient bien finir par abandonner et se dire qu'il n'avait jamais écrit les noms, et qu'on ne les trouverait jamais à moins qu'il ne se jette à l'eau et n'avoue son amour à Ginny quand il en trouverait le courage.

"En fait, si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai deux ou trois idées que je voudrais essayer, mais je vais te faire un double de la lettre comme ça tu pourras travailler sur l'analyse de l'écriture dont tu parlais. D'accord ?" demanda Ginny. Hermione déglutit en espérant que personne ne l'entende.

"Bien sûr. Après tout, c'est ta lettre d'amour. Fais-le moi savoir si tu trouves quelque chose avant de faire la copie, je suis curieuse de voir ce-ce que tu vas trouver. Je ferais bien d'aller manger avant de ne plus avoir le temps."

"Ca va ?"

"Moi ? Oui, je meurs juste de faim, c'est tout."

"Oh… Hé, tu as retrouvé ta plume ?"

"Non, mais je m'en suis bien sortie, comme tu me l'avais prédit."

"J'en étais sûre. Sinon, je te ferais une copie dans la salle commune tout à l'heure."

"Pas de problème."

'Putain de bordel de merde !' se répéta un bon millier de fois dans sa tête. De toute la force des poumons de sa voix mentale. Elle ne pourrait pas cacher qu'elle avait écrit cette stupide lettre si Ginny trouvait le sortilège qui annulerait les effets du sien. Et il en existait quelques-uns qui pouvaient révéler l'auteur de la lettre ou à qui appartenait l'écriture ; ils étaient compliqués mais il suffisait de savoir où chercher. Même si Ginny avait environ un an de moins qu'elle, elle était tout sauf une idiote. Elle avait suffisamment fréquenté Hermione pour savoir où chercher. Et en cherchant, elle trouverait le sort. Et en trouvant le sort, elle briserait le charme. Et en brisant le charme, elle saurait qui avait écrit la lettre, qui avait le tort de l'aimer.  
Hermione avait du mal à respirer. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle ne se soucia même pas de dire aux garçons la raison pour laquelle elle partait si soudainement, et même si Ron pouvait n'être pas très subtil (même Harry avait parfois plus que sa part dans ce domaine) ils n'étaient pas totalement idiots, dans le genre de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils lui poseraient des questions plus tard, mais à ce moment précis, Hermione s'en fichait.

N'ayant pas vu Hermione de la soirée comme elle s'y attendait, Ginny donna une réplique quasi identique de la lettre, faite grâce à un sort, à Lavande en annonçant qu'elle avait un gros coup de fatigue et qu'elle allait se mettre au lit. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre ; il faisait encore jour. Elle avait toujours le temps d'aller emprunter le livre qu'elle voulait si elle se dépêchait, et si elle parvenait à éviter Peeves, elle pourrait faire l'aller-retour et aurait encore le temps de faire une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Ron s'il n'était pas déjà parti se coucher. Elle enfila sa robe de Gryffondor par-dessus sa veste et sa cravate, et se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque en passant par le portrait.

"Bonsoir jeune Weasley. Où que vous alliez faites vite, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu."

"Bonjour Nick," dit-elle poliment. Elle aimait bien le fantôme. "Je sais qu'il ne vous écoutera pas, mais si vous aviez l'amabilité de distraire Peeves si jamais il venait par ici, pour qu'il ne me fasse pas perdre de temps avec ses farces, comme ça je rentrerais à temps ?"

"Si je le vois, je le ferai. A bientôt."

"Oui, merci Nick."

Sur ces mots, Ginny se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque, sachant parfaitement quel livre elle voulait emprunter et où le trouver. Ce n'était pas d'un livre de cours dont elle avait besoin. C'était un roman à l'eau de rose avec des illustrations animées sur la couverture. Ginny l'avait lu pour échapper à l'ennui pendant sa deuxième année, juste avant cette histoire effrayante avec Sirius Black, et malgré sa mauvaise qualité elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier. C'était une histoire simple et rebattue : une sorcière avait écrit une lettre d'amour anonyme à un de ses amis. Le sorcier avait demandé de l'aide pour trouver qui l'avait écrite, car c'était une lettre très touchante, et qu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien être intéressé par lui. Durant ses recherches, il finit par tomber amoureux de son amie la sorcière, et le temps que le hibou portant la réponse arrive, ils étaient déjà pratiquement ensemble.

Ginny avait besoin de ce livre : il contenait un sort pour révéler une écriture cachée, puisque la personne qui aidait le sorcier dans le livre l'utilisait. D'après Lavande, c'était un véritable sort ; mais elle ne l'avait pas mémorisé, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Ginny voulait le relire avant d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait la solution à son mystère, l'attente commençait à se faire trop longue.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard et juste avant que la cloche du couvre-feu ne sonne, Ginny arriva précipitamment dans la salle commune. Elle n'y trouva que Neville, qui cherchait frénétiquement Trevor une fois de plus. Franchement, Ginny était certaine que ce crapaud devait être bardé de magie avec toutes les fois où il avait été perdu, retrouvé, où il avait failli se faire marcher dessus, où il avait été métamorphosé n'importe comment, et ainsi de suite. Néanmoins, elle indiqua le sol sous le panneau d'affichage, où Trevor semblait faire une petite sieste, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au garçon. Ginny aimait bien Neville, vraiment. Il était gentil, prévenant et courageux à sa manière (sinon il n'aurait pas été placé à Gryffondor), mais la rousse savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait écrit ces mots qui lui donnaient l'impression que son cœur était devenu trois fois trop gros pour sa frêle silhouette. Ca ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama et s'être glissée dans son lit, Ginny relut la lettre, puis parcourut le roman à la recherche du sort, qui devait se trouver vers la fin. Lorsqu'elle le vit, accompagné d'une petite image du sorcier montrant quels mouvements de baguette faire, elle vérifia qu'elle était la seule encore éveillée dans la pièce. Elle imprima alors à sa baguette un mouvement de lune croissante : un demi-cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis un demi-cercle dans le sens inverse, puis un petit tour de poignet, paume vers le haut, baguette pointée sur le parchemin, et elle murmura "Lecante Luminus !" Elle espéra ne pas s'être trompée dans la prononciation, mais en regardant la feuille elle sut qu'elle avait réussi.

Sur le parchemin, son nom apparut, écrit de la même écriture féminine que le reste de la lettre, comme si l'auteur était vraiment en train de l'écrire. Ginny observa avec impatience la partie après "Avec tout mon amour", et vit le nom commencer à se former. 'H-E-R-'. Avant même que le prénom ne soit complètement révélé, Ginny avait déjà la tête pleine de questions. Elle vit toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place. Pourquoi Hermione était si tendue plus tôt dans la journée, cette 'plume' si capitale pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de porte-bonheur auparavant pour l'aider. Il était évident que cette plume qu'Hermione cherchait était en fait la lettre d'amour, et alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu la trouver à temps, Ginny s'était retrouvée en sa possession.

Elle pensait aussi à toute cette histoire de féminité avec Neville et Drago, elle aurait dû se dire qu'une fille avait pu écrire la lettre. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on voyait des couples gays ou lesbiens à Poudlard. Ils évitaient juste de s'exposer. En regardant le nom d'Hermione, elle se demanda ce qu'était ce 'L', et se dit qu'elle devrait lui demander un jour. Le fait que l'auteur de la lettre était une fille ne l'horrifiait pas, ce qui surprit Ginny. L'idée lui était certes nouvelle, que deux femmes puissent être ensemble, mais elle ne connaissait personne comme ça après tout, puisque la discrétion était plutôt de rigueur dans ces cas là. L'idée d'Hermione embrassant ses tâches de rousseur et la tenant dans ses bras ne la répugnait absolument pas. Ca avait l'air agréable. Maintenant que Ginny savait qui lui avait écrit sa lettre d'amour, elle pourrait dormir un peu. Elle se demanda de quoi elle rêverait maintenant que son prince charmant était devenue sa romantique meilleure amie.

Hermione ne dormit pas, ou si elle avait volé quelques instants au pays de Morphée, ils ne furent pas agréables. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny ne refuse de lui adresser la parole. Comme elle l'avait suspecté, Harry et Ron l'avaient pris à part dans la Salle Commune la veille au soir pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour leur sortir un nouveau mensonge – quelque chose comme quoi elle n'était pas prête pour un contrôle - avant de se ruer dans son dortoir où elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. Oui, elle aimait Ginny, mais toute personne étant jamais été amoureuse préférerait rester aux côtés de la personne en tant qu'ami plutôt que de ne plus l'avoir du tout dans sa vie, et Hermione ne voulait pas perdre le peu d'amis proches qu'elle avait. En sortant du lit le matin suivant, son corps et son esprit fonctionnaient comme des automates.

Elle se força à descendre dans la Grande Salle parce qu'elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas elle le regretterait, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment menti à propos de ce contrôle prévu pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle s'était préparée pour ce contrôle - si ses nerfs lui faisaient la grâce de ne pas la lâcher en plein milieu. Néanmoins, si Ginny avait découvert la veille l'auteur de la lettre, Hermione ne savait pas comment elle allait lui faire face. Mais il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé. Elle pouvait toujours jouer le jeu et prétendre ne pas avoir trouvé le contre-sort, et continuer à analyser l'écriture et le contenu de la lettre. Mais à ce rythme, Ginny assemblerait tous les indices et trouverait que oui, c'était elle. Hermione continua à se préparer à affronter sa journée et ce qu'elle risquait de lui apporter.

"Alors, j'ai réfléchi à cette lettre d'amour toute la nuit, tu sais." Ginny s'assit assez peu gracieusement à côté d'Hermione, comme pour annoncer sa présence sans pour autant dire 'Je suis là, maintenant la suite', et tendit le bras pour dérober une tranche de bacon dans l'assiette de la jeune fille plus âgée. Hermione acquiesça, remarquant sa présence en même temps qu'elle lui répondait pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Ah oui ?"

"Donc, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et depuis que je suis levée, et tu as raison, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons efféminés. Du moins pas suffisamment pour écrire comme ça, et s'il est si féminin que ça, c'est à Ron qu'il écrirait, pas à moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. "Et si c'était une fille ?" Hermione garda le silence et Ginny continua sur sa lancée comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'elle triomphait mentalement. "Je veux dire, ce serait plus logique ! La plupart de filles que je connais sont bien plus malignes que les garçons. Et puis, toutes les filles rêvent de recevoir des lettres comme ça à longueur de temps, donc c'est évident qu'elle saurait comment en écrire une." Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

"Alors, tu crois toujours être la vraie destinataire de la lettre ?" demanda-t-elle. C'était une question pertinente, et la brune était curieuse de connaître la réponse de Ginny et son raisonnement. La rousse hocha la tête.

"Oui, je pense toujours que c'est pour moi et pas un de mes frères, parce que je ne crois pas qu'une fille puisse écrire 'J'espère que quand tu te regardes dans une glace tu vois la même beauté que moi, lorsque je te regarde à la dérobée' à un garçon. Et il – elle - a mentionné une confusion l'an passé. Peut-être à propos de sa sexualité ? Et il y a une partie qui commence par 'Certains disent que c'est contre nature…' Tu vois ? Il y a tellement d'indices qui pointent vers une fille. Maintenant… Qui ?"

"Une seconde. Bien sûre que ça pourrait être une fille, et oui elle est pour toi, mais qui dit que cette lettre n'est pas une blague ?" Ginny se figea.

"Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas. Cette lettre est trop belle pour ne pas être vraie, Hermione."

"Alors tu envisagerais de sortir avec l'auteur de la lettre même si c'est une fille ?" Hermione tenta de paraître dégagée à propos de cette histoire, mais Ginny savait ce qu'elle essayait en fait de lui demander, et elle se força à ne pas sourire. Ginny voulait savoir si Hermione essayait vraiment de lui demander si elle 'penchait de ce côté de la barrière', et si Hermione avait une chance avec elle, mais la rousse n'allait pas le lui dire avant qu'elle ne confesse avoir écrit la lettre.

Ginny haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en contrefichait. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, si uniquement ses mots écrits ont été capables de faire réagir mon cœur comme ça, qui sait comment il réagirait si elle me les disait en personne ? Qui sait si je saurais lui résister ?"

Ginny remarqua l'air anxieux d'Hermione, mais si elle n'avait pas su son secret ou si elle ne l'avait pas connue depuis quatre années, elle aurait presque pu ne pas le voir. "Hier soir, après avoir réfléchi à la possibilité que mon admirateur puisse être une fille, j'ai rêvé de ça. Rien de graphique ou de trop chaud, ou de bizarre. Bon, un peu bizarre, mais agréable… Je regardais la lettre dans la Salle Commune. J'étais toute seule, le parchemin était posé sur un bureau, et je le fixais comme si les réponses pouvaient apparaître de nulle part. Donc je le fixais, et puis j'ai demandé "Où es-tu ?" Pas: "Qui es-tu ?" mais "Où?", et puis lentement une main – plus petite et toute douce - est sortie du milieu de la feuille, là où aurait dû se trouver la signature, et elle m'a touché la joue, comme pour me dire "Je suis toujours là et je t'aime"."

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à marteler contre sa poitrine, car c'était exactement ce que ses caresses signifieraient si elle avait le courage de tendre la main, comme l'avait fait celle du rêve de Ginny, et de tracer le contour de sa joue et de sa mâchoire comme elle en rêvait. Ginny, en revanche, refusa de se laisser penser au reste du rêve, la partie dont elle ne dirait jamais rien à personne, lorsque la main s'était changée en bras, puis en une épaule, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la moitié du corps d'Hermione ait émergé. Cette dernière avait plongé son regard dans celui de Ginny, et la rousse avait su que même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas une farce. Hermione n'était pas cruelle, et les jumeaux n'auraient jamais trouvé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Lorsqu'Hermione, dans son rêve, s'était penchée pour l'embrasser, Jordana Morgan était venue la réveiller. Elle faisait office de réveil humain pour tout le dortoir.

'C'était peut-être mieux que le rêve ne continue pas, qui sait comment j'aurais réagi face à Hermione sinon ?' pensa Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que c'est qui ?" Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air absent, et Ginny commença une liste de toutes les filles de cinquième année qu'elle suspectait, se contrefichant de savoir si elles faisaient partie de la classe de Sortilèges ou pas, puis celles de sixième année en ajoutant à la liste les raisons pour lesquelles elle le pensait.

"Voyons voir… Tu sais, si je devais être avec une fille, je voudrais qu'elle parle aussi bien qu'elle écrit. Pas de Serpentard, mais peut-être une Poufsouffle. Je préférerais que ce soit une Gryffondor, même si elle a peur, mais je pourrais supporter une Serdaigle. Je ne veux pas de petite miss parfaite, mais quelqu'un qui ne méprise pas complètement les règles non plus. Elle devra savoir quand les contourner, tu vois ? Douce… drôle… ou au moins capable de comprendre le sens de l'humour Weasleyien suffisamment bien pour ne pas prendre les jumeaux au sérieux, ou même Ron. Je pense que des cheveux châtains lui iraient bien. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas vaniteux et qui ne passerait pas des heures devant un miroir. Je pense que j'aimerais ce genre de beauté naturelle… Oui, je pense que l'auteure de la lettre est comme ça." Hermione commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

"J'espère aussi," dit-elle d'une voix très aiguë en attrapant son verre et en buvant le reste de son jus d'orange. Ginny eut un sourire en coin tout en essayant de prendre un air rêveur. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça si elle repensait à son rêve. Elle regarda de nouveau la lettre, même si elle en connaissait le contenu par cœur.

"Oui, une Gryffondor. Je suis sûre que c'est une Gryffondor qui a écrit cette lettre." Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. "Ca va?" Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Ecoute, euh… Je dois aller en cours. Bonne chance pour trouver ton prince-euh-cesse," lança Hermione par-dessus son épaule de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende alors qu'elle se dépêchait de partir. Ginny la regarda faire en souriant, même si elle était déçue de n'avoir pas réussi à faire avouer à Hermione qu'elle avait écrit cette lettre. Elle lui avait quasiment mâché tout le travail, mais elle n'avait tout de même rien dit pour le confirmer. Elle devrait adopter un autre plan d'action.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il était impossible que Ginny ne sache pas qui avait écrit la lettre. Elle l'avait quasiment avoué avec sa description. Toutes les deux savaient très bien qu'elle était la seule fille de moldus qui y correspondait, alors à quel jeu jouait Ginny ? Elle… elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant ! Si cependant c'était le cas, pourquoi diable avait-elle donné une description exacte d'elle ? De toute manière, elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, et Hermione ne voulait pas penser à sa signification. Si Ginny savait qu'Hermione avait écrit la lettre, s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle vienne le lui dire ? Elle attendrait très longtemps, alors. Si elle ne savait pas, et Hermione insista bien dans son esprit sur le fait que c'était quasiment impossible (elle n'était pas si stupide), alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette description de cette 'fille parfaite' qui lui ressemblait tellement ?

Hermione avait-elle vraiment une chance ? Ginny était-elle vraiment sérieuse en disant qu'elle pourrait envisager de sortir avec une fille, si jamais c'était elle qui avait écrit la lettre ? Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ginny n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les pensées et les sentiments des gens. Peut-être disait-elle la vérité… C'était plus plausible que Ginny utilisant cette ruse pour faire cracher le morceau à Hermione. Mais elle n'avait pas menti en écrivant qu'il lui était trop dur de trouver le courage de lui dire ces trois petits mots.

"Si tu meures ici, je ne partagerai pas mes belles toilettes avec toi. Je me disais juste que ce serait bien que tu le saches." Hermione sursauta, puis soupira en apercevant le fantôme.

"Mimi," dit-elle une fois un peu calmée. "Je te promets que si je meurs ici, j'irai tout de suite hanter la Tour d'Astronomie." Elle se regarda dans le miroir, sans voir le reflet de l'autre fille.

"Mais d'abord tu iras voir ce mec qui fout la trouille pour qu'il s'occupe de ta carcasse. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire après avoir fait cette potion horrible qui a laissé une odeur atroce dans mes toilettes pendant plus de deux semaines après que ce roux et Harry ne l'aient bue… Mais tu faisais un joli chaton," ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. "Même si cette expression horrifiée que tu avais était très drôle."

"Merci Mimi… Je crois. Je préviendrais Rusard tout de suite, juste avant d'aller à la tour, pour qu'il emporte mon cadavre si jamais je meurs ici, Dieu m'en préserve."

"Tu as intérêt." Sur ces bonnes paroles, Mimi Geignarde sauta dans sa cuvette de toilettes préférée, salua Hermione, et fit un saut de l'ange dans l'eau. Elle ne fit pas gicler d'eau cette fois, mais Hermione entendit un faible gargouillement, comme si elle avait dit "Je lui donne un dix ! Et les autres juges ?!" Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu le fantôme aussi guillerette auparavant, surtout qu'elle l'avait saluée et complimentée, et elle était quasiment certaine que Mimi n'aimait pour ainsi dire personne, exception faite de son petit béguin pour Harry. Hermione secoua rapidement la tête, puis se dépêcha d'aller en classe.

'C'est bien parti pour une journée de fou,' se dit-elle.

Ginny pensa à Hermione durant tout son double cours de Potions, ce qui était la pire erreur qu'elle puisse commettre. Personne ne rêvasse dans la classe de Rogue. Personne. Et rêver d'Hermione tout en coupant et en réduisant en poudre des ingrédients pour une potion dont elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire déjà ? Elle se coupa le doigt deux fois, sécha sur une question du professeur qu'elle n'avait même pas entendue, et dont elle ne connaissait évidemment pas la réponse. Elle était même presque certaine que Rogue avait menacé de lui faire avaler du Véritasérum pour savoir ce qui détournait son esprit des Potions, et pourquoi elle semblait incapable de se concentrer, ce qui la remit promptement au travail. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la vérité maintenant, et encore moins si le reste de la classe était là pour entendre. Elle était certaine que ses mauvaises réponses et son "Euh… Quoi?" lui avaient coûtés au moins trente points, mais personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Du moins personne ne lui dit quoi que ce soit ni ne lui lança de regard assassin. 'Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?' se demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de prêter attention au cours durant quelques minutes.

Après les cours, elle vit Hermione dans un couloir et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

"Comment s'est passé ton contrôle ?" demanda Ginny lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapée. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Je pense avoir réussi." Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu penses avoir réussi ?" Hermione sourit.

"D'accord. On sait toutes les deux que j'ai réussi, mais il y avait une question sur les fées et j'ai eu un trou de mémoire pendant une seconde. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir bien répondu. Comment était Rogue aujourd'hui ?" Ginny vérifia qu'il n'y avait ni Serpentard ni tableau à portée d'oreille qui risqueraient de lui retirer encore plus de points.

"Répugnant, comme d'habitude," dit-elle. Elle vit qu'elles approchaient des toilettes des filles abandonnées et demanda: "Je peux te parler une minute ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Hermione, mais Ginny tourna juste avant qu'elle ne l'ait dit et Hermione dut la suivre, se sentant très nerveuse. Pendant que Ginny vérifiait que les cabinets étaient vides, la cinquième année tâcha de se calmer. "Alors, euh… de quoi devais-tu me parler ?"

"Et bien," dit Ginny en se replaçant face à Hermione et en la fixant dans les yeux. "J'ai trouvé qui a écrit la lettre. Je le sais depuis hier soir, mais je voulais être sûre."

"Qu-Qui ?" Ginny lança un regard à Hermione comme pour lui dire 'oh, pas à moi !', mais elle commença à énumérer les indices sur l'identité de l'auteure à la place, juste pour faire transpirer un peu Hermione.

"Fille de moldus, Gryffondor, intelligente… Très intelligente, une femme," elle tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux d'Hermione. "Cheveux châtains, parle vraiment aussi bien qu'elle écrit…" Ginny laissa sa phrase en suspens et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione jusqu'à rencontrer sa joue, de la même manière que la sienne avait été touchée dans son rêve par la vision de la fille. Elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser Hermione, qui recula. "Je sais que c'était toi, Hermione. J'ai trouvé le charme de Révélation que je cherchais, et il a fonctionné."

"Bon, d'accord, c'était moi. Je suis un monstre, je sais." Hermione tenta de ne pas pleurer, et se débrouilla pour retenir ses larmes. "Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais la lettre. Je-Je voulais juste la mettre dans mon journal intime."

"Je sais. Hermione, tu pensais que je te détesterais pour avoir écrit cette lettre ?"

"Oui." Etait-elle sérieuse ? Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait !

"Je ne te déteste pas." Les lèvres de Ginny touchèrent celles d'Hermione, et la plus jeune refusa de se retirer avant que son baiser ne lui soit rendu. A son grand soulagement, ce fut le cas, mais Hermione recula rapidement, cherchant la porte à tâtons, et attrapa la poignée.

"Tu ne peux pas. Tu es…Tu ne peux pas." Et sur ce, elle partit. Ginny la rappela sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse, et elle avait raison. Elle soupira et se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir ça.

"Tu es sûre qu'elle est à Gryffondor ? C'est une vraie poule mouillée." Ginny sursauta violemment.

"Mimi…Tu as…"

"Evidemment. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans mes toilettes dont je ne sois pas au courant. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Poil de carotte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des filles viennent ici pour fêter une victoire de Quidditch en se pelotant. Je sais garder un secret." Elle semblait être en train de se mettre du rouge à lèvres, mais comme il était transparent, Ginny ne savait pas de quelle couleur il était.

"Qui est le petit veinard ?" Mimi sembla rayonner, Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Sir Nick et moi allons hanter le parc ensemble. C'est notre deuxième rendez-vous. Hier nous nous sommes alliés contre Peeves et nous lui avons fait payer toutes les méchancetés qu'il m'avait faites de mon vivant… et de ma mort aussi." Mimi parut momentanément triste, mais chassa bien vite ce sentiment tout en continuant à se pomponner, déterminée à faire de ce jour un bon jour.

"Vous faites un couple très mignon tous les deux. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien," dit Ginny avec sincérité. Apparemment c'était la bonne chose à dire, car Mimi eut de nouveau l'air ravi.

"Toi et le chaton vous iriez bien ensemble aussi, si tu arrives à la convaincre qu'elle peut sortir de sous le lit maintenant que l'orage est passé." Mimi parut satisfaite de son apparence pour la première fois depuis sa mort, et elle se détourna du miroir. "Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Bonne chance, M…" Mais le fantôme était déjà parti en plongeant, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Ginny soupira de nouveau et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle Commune.

Hermione ne pouvait affronter Ginny, pas après leur baiser dans les toilettes. Harry était encore en retenue avec Ombrage, et Ron – Dieu le bénisse - pensait juste qu'Hermione était énervée à cause de son contrôle et lui offrit de l'aider à travailler, mais elle déclina l'offre. Lorsque Parvati entra dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, elle dit à Hermione que Ginny la cherchait et que ça avait l'air important. Hermione fit semblant de dormir mais Parvati ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Hermione pensait sans cesse au baiser. Ce n'était pas son premier, mais c'était le seul à l'avoir fait réagir. Elle tâcha de dormir un peu, et après que d'autres filles aient commencé à entrer, elle avala le reste d'une potion de sommeil datant de plusieurs semaines, avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione sortit sur le terrain de Quidditch, là où elle savait que personne ne penserait à la chercher, et surtout pas Ginny. Bien sûr, Ginny ne la haïssait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse en disant vouloir sortir avec elle. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle se lançait. Hermione le savait, elle, et elle s'y était préparée - si le problème se présentait et quand il se présenterait - mais elle refusait d'entraîner Ginny là-dedans. Personne proclamant son amour pour elle ne pouvait lui infliger ça. Le problème était qu'Hermione aimait encore plus la rousse qu'avant, et elle n'envisageait même pas ça comme une possibilité. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment auparavant, mais elle était capable de le reconnaître. 'Peut-être que ce sera suffisant,' se dit-elle. Peut-être était-ce assez pour proclamer qu'elle savait ce qu'était être amoureuse. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça, non ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'atterrissage maladroit d'une petite boule de plume.

"Coq !"

Attachée à sa patte se trouvait une lettre presque aussi grosse que lui, mais il souffla et piailla avec fierté tout en sautillant et voletant jusqu'à elle. Elle lui caressa la tête en prenant la lettre puisqu'elle n'avait rien à lui donner à manger sur elle pour le récompenser, mais il n'en parut pas moins content de lui. "Merci, mon grand garçon tout fort," le complimenta Hermione. Coq, sautilla et voleta jusqu'à son épaule et se fit un nid dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle déroulait le parchemin. Hermione avait peur de ce que Ginny avait à dire.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Il y a de grandes chances pour que Coq t'ait remis cette lettre en un temps record. J'espère que c'est le cas, car elle renferme toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle renferme tous les mots que j'aurais voulu te dire si seulement tu ne t'étais pas cachée. Je veux être avec toi Hermione. Là. C'est dit. Je sais que je n'avais jamais pensé à être avec d'autres filles auparavant, mais ce que ta lettre m'a fait ressentir je ne veux pas le perdre. Je veux tenter ma chance. Il y en a qui disent que c'est contre-nature, mais ils peuvent aller se faire mettre. T'embrasser, hier, ça me semblait si naturel, et maintenant je comprends ce que tu disais, que rien ne serait plus pareil après. Il se peut que tu vois de la beauté en moi, mais tu ne vois donc pas ton propre reflet ? La femme que tu vois ici mérite autant d'amour que qui que ce soit d'autre, mais tu vas quand même le lui refuser. C'est triste. Je sais que tu as eu des moments de doute avec Viktor Krum, et avec moi, mais moi je ne me pose pas de telles questions. Je suis peut-être juste bizarre, mais je m'en fiche. Tu sais, j'ai mal au ventre en ce moment. La peur que tu me rejettes est la seule chose qui puisse me retenir d'envoyer cette lettre, mais il est important que tu la reçoives. Mes lèvres veulent te toucher, te sentir. Je connais le toucher de ta bouche, et tu sais quoi ? Il est peut-être temps que la Lune devienne violette, et je botterais les fesses de quiconque te manquera de respect dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tu as envahi mes pensées, et tu as dérobé mes nuits. J'adore ça, même si Rogue n'est pas d'accord. Je me retrouve en train de souhaiter que tu embrasses chaque tâche de rousseur de mon visage, juste avant que notre baiser ne s'approfondisse et que nos cœurs ne battent à l'unisson. Je me suis sentie perdue en ne te voyant pas, tu sais. Tu dis ne souhaiter que le meilleur pour moi, mais je ne me vois pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Tu te demandes sûrement 'Et Harry ?', mais je me fiche d'Harry. Je veux dire, oui bon je ne m'en fiche pas, mais il est temps d'avancer parce que, lui, il s'en fiche de moi. Il est temps de consacrer mon cœur à aimer quelqu'un qui me le rend, et ce n'est plus un secret que c'est ton cas. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, elle vit l'auteur de la lettre face à elle. Elle ne fut pas aussi surprise qu'elle l'aurait cru. "Alors, tu vas me laisser t'aimer ?" Hermione ne dit rien. Elle était encore sous le choc des mots écrits par Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettre d'amour avant, même si elle répondait et faisait largement écho à la sienne.

"Comment tu…"

"J'ai laissé Coq s'envoler et je l'ai suivi. Il était ralenti par le poids, alors ce n'était pas très difficile."

Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et Coq sautilla dedans. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête du petit hibou.

"Gentil garçon, Coq. Allez, file à la volière !"

Hermione n'avait jamais vu d'oiseau plus heureux. Il fit un looping au-dessus des têtes des filles avant que Ginny ne s'exclame "Frimeur !". Elles regardèrent Coq disparaître au loin alors que le silence s'installait entre elles.

"Bien, les cours…" Ginny attrapa Hermione par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de bouger.

"Non. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir cette fois, et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te courir après si tu le fais. J'en ai marre. Hermione, je t'en prie, regarde-moi."

En exprimant sa supplique, Ginny descendit sa main le long du bras d'Hermione pour lui prendre la main, et la cinquième année fournit un énorme effort pour jeter un coup d'œil aux yeux de Ginny alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

"Je sais que ça fait peur. Mince, je devrais sûrement avoir plus peur que toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, ce sera dur, mais je pense que ça le serait que tu sois une fille ou pas. Les gens risquent de parler, ou alors ça ne posera problème qu'aux Serpentard, mais on a quelques années de pratique pour ce qui est de les ignorer. Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai écrit que je voulais être avec toi et que je voulais essayer. Je suis prête si tu l'es aussi."

Hermione passa nerveusement sa main libre dans ses cheveux, et Ginny caressa l'endroit où son cou et son épaule gauche se rejoignaient.

"Ne nous condamne pas avant d'avoir au moins essayé. Et si, après quelques mois, les gens s'étaient habitués à l'idée, si tout allait vraiment bien ?"

Les doigts de Ginny remontaient la nuque d'Hermione comme des araignées, et la plus âgée se pencha lentement en avant pour un baiser. Son cerveau réfléchissait, et Ginny savait qu'il essayait de prendre une décision qui, à son avis, ne lui appartenait pas. Elle appartenait à son cœur.

Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Hermione inspira profondément puis expira brusquement.

"Je suis prête."

Les deux femmes entendirent des applaudissements sur leur droite, et elles en cherchèrent l'origine, franchement surprises. Elles espéraient que ce n'était pas quelqu'un du genre de Malfoy qui les harcèlerait verbalement avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre. A leur grand soulagement, elles étaient les seules âmes vivantes à la ronde : les applaudissements provenaient de Mimi. Nick lui donnait le bras, et tous deux souriaient d'un air approbateur. Puis ils s'éloignèrent, le sourire de Mimi se transformant en petit sourire de connivence.

"L'orage est passé," dit-elle à la cinquième année, puis, "Allons-y, Nick."

Même si Hermione savait parfaitement que l'orage n'était pas fini, elle n'en avait plus peur maintenant que Ginny la tenait par la main, et elle se sentit plus en sécurité pour l'affronter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
